King of Wolves
by NoelLunox
Summary: "Do you remember, you said that werewolves have some sort rank? The ones at the bottom are Omegas, followed up by Betas, then Alphas, and at the top are True Alphas. Do you remember that?" he asked and I nodded slowly, not sure where the hell this was going. "Well, the Filtiarn family is actually the top. Above True Alphas." he stated. Sterek and other pairings. AU.
1. Chapter 1 New Kids in Town

_**Disclaimer: Jeff Davis'. I wish I can kill him and own Teen Wolf. Fufufu~ *evil laugh***_

_**Beta'd by : LilaRitter4711 *heart* *kiss***_

Chapter 1: New kids in town

_Stiles' POV_

I was pulling a History book out from my locker, when I spotted Scott at the entrance door and waved at him.

I raised my eyebrow at him when he stood beside me, leaning against the locker and fidgeting nervously. "What's up with you, dude?" I ask, confused. "Anywaaaay, where the hell were you last night? I tried calling you, uh, freaking million times but hey, you didn't answer it. You told me you were free last night, and guess what? I drove to your house and your mom told me you were out. The hell, man?" I continue, not bothering to wait for whatever his lame excuse was, because hell, I'm not stupid enough to not know where he was last night. In the woods with the others, of course. I huffed angrily at the thought, feeling left out.

"I went to the Hale's house last night." Scott answered, nervously, knowing what I thought where he was last night.

I gaped at him. My beautiful, big brown eyes (that's what my mom used to tell me) wide in shock. Why the hell did Scott go to the Hale's?

Who in Beacon Hills doesn't know about the Hale family, the famous werewolf family? Well, maybe people with amnesia of course. There were five people in the Hale family, Mr. Victor Hale, the father who worked at the prestigious company in New York, who only came home once a month (my dad told me) and Mrs. Talia Hale, the mother, and the Alpha, who was the Principal of the school I am attending, Beacon Hills High.

Their children... God, their children were the hottest people I have ever known. (heard actually, just being a bit dramatic). Well, I lived in Beacon Hills since I was born, so I didn't know if there were other people hotter than them out there.

Faust Hale, the first born, owned a gym that was connected with a sports shop next to the Star Crust café, which lead us to the second child, Laura Hale; the owner of the famous cafe in this small town. Last but not least, the youngest one... Derek Hale, the seventeen year old football team captain. He had spiky, jet black hair, a strong, compose face, and lemongrass eyes that were intense and cool. He was the handsomest among the handsomest (So maybe that word is made up, sue me.) guys at Beacon Hills High. I could feel my heart skip a beat, and my skin tingling in delight at the mere thought of said guy.

"Stiles!" I snapped back to reality, when Scott raised his voice and slapped my arm. I winced in pain, rubbing my to-be-bruised arm and glared daggers at him. "Are you listening to me or not?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

I smiled goofily at him and shook my head slowly. "What are you talking about? Sorry, I just remembered something that was more important than you blabbering. Start over," I said in a demanding voice.

His chest widened as he inhaled a huge amount of air, trying to hold his anger from bursting out, and exhaled in exaggeration. He shook his head in disappointment. "I'm explaining to you why I went to the Hale's house last night, and you just stand there, thinking about Derek. What's so attractive about that brooding man, dude?" he huffs.

My eyes widened in shock, and heat rushed up my cheeks, making my pale skin blush. "Wh-Why would I think about Derek? Pschh!" I stuttered, trying to pull a disgusted face at the mention of Derek.

"Yeah, right." Scott smirked when he heard my heart skip a beat, signaling that I was lying.

"Tell me why in the holy hell, did you go to the Hale's house again." I demanded, trying to change the subject.

Scott sighed. "Long story short. Pack meeting," he stated and started walking away, leaving me behind. I furrowed my eyebrows together, and jogged a little to catch up to him.

"Pack meeting? At the Hale's house? "I asked incredulously.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Scott is a werewolf. He was bitten by Derek's uncle, Peter Hale when the bastard wanted to form a pack of his own, but Scott is not a fool (weird, right?) and refused to join Peter's pack, and twisted things started to happen, which led Scott to learn about his identity as a True Alpha. And his pack now includes Jackson Whittemore; the dickhead that was bitten by Scott himself of the stupidest reason I ever heard ("He's strong and can protect our pack"), Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd; the omegas (also mates) that desperately needed an alpha, and since Scott is a soft-hearted puppy, he let them join his pack. Lydia Martin; a sexy, beautiful girl, who turned out to be a banshee, and was currently dating Jackson and there's me, Stiles-the Mighty- Stilinski. I know it's a kinda dysfunctional pack, but don't underestimate us. We're pretty badass as a pack, okay!

"Why did you have a pack meeting at the Hale's house? Why didn't you tell me? Are you trying to outcast me? Because you are really succeeding, buddy." I whimpered.

He stopped walking and turned around to face me. He sighed heavily and slumped his shoulders. "It's not like that, Stiles. I didn't invited Lydia either. It was a werewolves-only meeting. Yeah, only werewolves." he said, almost beaming at the last sentence. "So, don't worry about being outcast, how would I survive without you, man?" he continued, not letting me even open my mouth, and hugged my shoulder.

I grinned, satisfied with the excuse, and I tried to say something, but as cliché as it is, the bell rang. "So, what was the meeting was about?" I asked while we were walking to our next class.

His smile faded and he bit his lower lip. "You will know about it sooner or later." he breathed out. I quirked my eyebrow questionably, waiting patiently for Scott to continue, but of course he's too oblivious to realize that I'm waiting for him to continue, and walked away to enter the History classroom.

"What do you mean, 'I will know about it sooner or later'? "I asked as I took a seat next to him. I glanced over to the last row, where Jackson sat, restless about something, eyes scanning all over the classroom as if it's his first time in class, while Boyd sat calm and compose next to him, but of course he couldn't hide anything from notices-every-little-thing Stiles Stilinski and I noticed that he also seemed a tad restless. What the hell is happening? I asked myself mentally. I turned to look two rows in front of me, where Lydia and Erica were gossiping and laughing about something (I don't understand girls with their gossiping habit nowadays) before I turned my gaze back to Scott, who was now drumming his desk with his index finger.

"So?" I asked, my patience slowly fading. He growled lowly as his patience was fading as well. "Sheesh, no need to be grumpy, Alpha boy. I'm just asking." I spat, irritated with him. Who did he think he is, to growl at me like that? Well, he was my alpha, but I was also his best friend! He said himself that he wouldn't survive without me! What a jackass friend.

Before I could spat more at Scott, the door of the classroom swung open, revealing my imaginary-future mother-in-law, Principal Hale. She smiled widely at us and stepped inside until she was right in front of the teacher's desk. She was wearing a milky white peplum suit that contrasted with her raven, formal bun hair with her medium-long bangs combed to her left side of her head, which made her look very elegant in her own way.

"Good morning, class." she greeted once she gathered all of the students' attention. "I'm here to introduce our new students. So, I hope all of you will try to be nice to them." she said and narrowed her eyes a little bit at the last sentence as a warning. After a few seconds, the door swung open once again and two models from Lydia's magazines walked out into reality, in our class. I thought my eyes would fall out of their sockets when I stared at them with wide eyes, gaping like a dying fish. I noticed that all of my classmates were having the same problem as me, except Scott and I didn't know about Jackson or Boyd, since they sat on the last row and I didn't think I could move my eyes from these new kids. Damn, I couldn't even think straight. Hell, who would be able to, if these two people in front of us looked like a god and goddess in every aspect.

The first one who caught my eyes, was the girl. Her straight, soft and dark, midnight blue hair framing her face, a soft ear-long lock hung just beneath of her ears, bangs were cut just above her eyebrows and a few shorter locks that were sticking up in every which way in the back, and a thin, long breaded part of her hair draped over her right shoulder. Her smooth porcelain-like skin was perfect, without one pimple or mole trying to show up on her doll-shaped face (BJDoll) and her eyes were big, twinkling violet (yeah,like Elizabeth Taylor's violet!) while her full, pinkish lips were curved in smile. Then I gazed down her small figure, which was lean underneath a white printed T-Shirt that was covered by a soft blue cardigan (doesn't she have breasts or something?) that was matched with black crop pants, with a pair of red sneakers.

Then, I looked at the taller and muscle-but-lean one. His, also dark, midnight blue hair, was cut short at the sides and left longer on top, which made him look like a bad boy and even more so when I spotted black earrings on both of his ears. He had the same eye color as the girl, but smaller and more intense than hers, and he had a slightly tanned porcelain-like skin, and a diamond shaped face, that made his jawline look chiseled in a very, _very_ hot way. He was wearing a white V-neck that showed his studded black belt, which wrapped around his waist, and black jeans that matched his black skate shoes. God, this creature is sex on legs, dude!

Principal Hale cleared her throat. "Well, if all of you are finished gawking at these two, I would like to introduce them." she said firmly. "This is Leo, and En Filtiarn. They are twin werewolves." she added. When she try to continue, she was cut short with a snort. All eyes went to where the snort come from, Steve Dawson, who sit in front of Jackson. If I said Jackson is a dickhead, well this one is way more dickhead, Lord of all dickheads in this universe.

"Is it spelled A.N.D? Or A.N.T or maybe just capital N? What kind of name is that?" he scoffed sarcastically, which made a lot of us gasp.

"Really, Dawson? You critic other people's name when you have one of the most common ones. You should know that 75% of the world's population is named Steve." I snarled at him, when I saw Jackson's eyes flashing blue and Boyd's golden yellow. What the hell was wrong with them?!

"And you are trying to pick up a fight with a girl? That's freaking low, man," I heard a thud next to me. Turning around, I saw Scott's head on his desk, banging his head like I said something stupid. I raised my eyebrow at him, but flinched when a growl came from Leo Filtiarn, his fangs started to grow and his eyes turned a shining grey... No, more like silver. How did I know? Of course I knew when his eyes were fixed on me, with pure hatred and I shivered in fear. What the hell did I do? Was it wrong that I tried to protect his twin sister? Did he think that I tried to hit on on her? Was I going to die? Oh my God, I didn't want to die a virgin. I wanted Derek Hale to fuck me first before I die, please God!

"That is enough!" Principal Hale barked with her hands resting on her hips, eyes blazing red and the class went silent for a moment before a soft chuckle broke the tension in the room. I searched for the source and was surprised when I found it came from En herself. Two fingers of her right hand covered her lips while her shoulders were shaking up and down because of the laughing. That was when Leo retracted back his fangs, eyes turning back to violet, and huffed in anger.

"Stilinski! Dawson! Detention in my office! Now!" Principal Hale barked again. That was the first time I saw her this angry. She was known for her gentle-yet-stern personality, not for being a barking werewolf. I made a quick mental note, not to get on her bad side. "And for your information Mister Stilinski, En Filtiarn here is male and it is spelled E-N, Mister Dawson." I thought I was going to tear open my eye sockets, my eyes widened that much. Blood rushed up my neck and face, making my face redden to a tomato in embarrassment. En is a guy?! What?! I slowly looked at him in shock and blinked my eyes rapidly, when he stared at me while tilting his head with a shy smile on his face.

"Do you want me to throw both of you out of this class and drag you into my office?!" Principal Hale yelled, her eyes glowing alpha red and her face red in anger. I jumped up from my seat after her command, not wanting to make the alpha she-wolf angrier.

\=*Q*=/

It was fifteen minutes before lunch time was over, when Principal Hale finally let us out of her office, but not without a strict warning to watch our manners next time, or we would be suspended from school for a week. I got to my locker to grab some textbooks for my next classes and sighed heavily at the thought of not having lunch today, and having to bear the hunger until school was over.

"Hello." I jumped a little when I closed my locker, and the Filtiarn twins came into view. I rubbed my chest slowly, trying to calm my heart down from the shock. "Oh, I'm sorry for startling you." En said, a worried look on his face, while Leo just leaned back onto the locker next to mine, fishing out an iPod from his pocket, sticking the earphones in his ears and folding his arms over his chest.

"No, no. Don't worry about it." I said with a smile. He smiled sweetly at me, nodding cheerfully. "Look, I'm so sorry I mistook you for a girl. I really thought you were a girl, well, the cutest one I've ever seen in my life. You know, porcelain skin and long hair. Not to mention you have this small body that kinda looks like a girl, but without breast of course! And when you chuckled earlier, I swear to God, I didn't believe a bit you're a guy. Oh, oh! When you two entered the classroom, I thought I was in heaven because you two looked like freaking angels or maybe I was just dreaming or you two were models that popped out from my friend's magazine because you two really look perfect in every way! "I said, hands flailing through the air.

En laughed. Wow, even his laugh sounded like a beautiful melody. "Wow, you're amazing!" he said, still laughing while Leo was glaring daggers at me.

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow, confused about what was so amazing about me.

"You were talking that much with a single breath. That's super wonderful. How did you do that? I don't think I could do that." he said in awe, a smile curving his lips.

"Most of the time, people tell me that I am talking too much in an annoying tone, or ask me to shut up, but never amazing or super cool. You're the first one so for that, thank you," I grinned at him and his smile widened. I wondered if he ever frowned or looked serious like his twin.

"Here." he handed me a flowery cream and dark chocolate paper box with, of course, a smile. It was a pastry box from the Sugar Crust café. It smelled very, very good, but why in the world did he give this to me? Did he go to the café and bought it for me?

"They're chocolate cream puffs. Auntie Talia kept you in her office until now, your next class will start in less than fifteen minutes so I figured you might be hungry." he answered my unspoken question. Was he able to read my mind? Weird, but awesome. I looked at the box and back to him, before slowly taking it from his hand. Auntie Talia?

"Thanks." I said and opened the box. I took one out of the four cream puffs, and began to eat it. Fuck, it was delicious. I could imagine my future self, chubby faced and body full with fats and calories, while eating a bunch of these cream puffs. Hell, Laura might even know me as a regular now. "Man, this is a piece of art!" I moaned, appreciating the taste of heaven.

"I know. It was special made by Laura herself. Do you know her? She was the-"

"The owner of the Sugar Crust café. Yeah, I know her but I never met her, even though I always go to her café at least once a week." I interrupted him and took another bite.

"I'm glad you like it, Mister Stiles," he said smiling. I halted my chewing and stared at him, blinking repeatedly.

"How do you know my name? I don't think I told you my name yet. Am I famous now? And what's up with the mister, dude? You make me look like an old man." I asked and narrowed my eyes suspiciously. I didn't know what I was suspicious about, but yeah, I still narrowed my eyes like a detective.

"You are-"

"Stiles!" I turned around to see the whole pack walking toward us and halting beside of me. Scott's eyes were fixed on the box in my hands, licking his lips hungrily.

"I'm not sharing this with you, Scott." I said and pulled the box away from him.

"Just one, please." he whined and looked at me with those big, dark, brown puppy eyes, because he knew I could never say 'no' to him when he looked at me like that. I sighed dramatically and rolled my eyes, before handing him the box.

"Hi, En, Leo." Lydia greeted and smiled at them, which En delightedly replied to with a grin, showing his perfectly white teeth.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lydia." En greeted politely and nodded to the rest of the pack. As fast as a lightning bolt, Lydia hugged En and put his head on her chest, which made Leo tense and glare at her.

"God, you're the cutest moving doll I've ever seen in my whole life. I'm going to keep you in my bedroom for the rest of it." I noticed that En stood there stiffly and tensed for a moment before he laughed and patted Lydia's back lightly (a bit awkward) that made Leo relax, and he went back to whatever he was doing before (leaning back onto the locker like the cool guy he is) and ignoring us like we didn't deserve his attention. What an overprotective brother.

"I like you, and Mister Stiles. You two are the most interesting humans I've ever seen." En said, still chuckling, after he gently pulled away from Lydia.

"What about me?" Erica said, faking a pout while crossing her arms on her chest. En touched (patted actually) her arm and Erica automatically wrapped around his shoulder which made the smaller male teen (yup, En was smaller than Erica, even smaller than Lydia!) tensed once more before he relaxed a bit.

"I like Miss Erica too." En said, chortling like a small child.

I smiled at them, feeling something fluffy in my stomach just watching them acting like innocent kids, though Erica was very far from innocent. "Oh!" En said and perked up, like he suddenly remembered something and pulled away from Erica and turned to look at Leo, who was busy tapping his iPod. He nudged his twin brother with his elbow and Leo looked at him. "He deserves it." he whispered, though I could hear it clearly. Leo groaned in annoyance.

En pouted cutely. No, he's naturally cute, so whatever he does, even a piggy nose, he would still be cute. "He apologized, you heard it." En muttered, his lower lip stuck out, which made him even more adorable. Man, this guy was going to make every guy of the world turn gay just for him. Leo groaned again and I flinched when he swiftly turned his attention towards me.

"Sorry for my intention to kill you earlier in class." he choked out, like it was hurting him to say it. I didn't know if he was sincere, or if it was just for his baby brother's sake with his I'm-going-to-kill-you-and-it-will-be-painful look at me. He tried to kill me in class? Jeez, this guy really was an over overprotective brother. Did he have a brother complex or something? But, better not take any risks, right? So, I just nodded and swallowed down the lump in my throat, thinking that, at any minute, my throat was going to be ripped out by his sharp claws.

"Great!" En clasped his hands together, grinning widely at me, then at Leo, and back. He looked like he had an idea. "Hey, how about all of you drop by for dinner at our place?" he asked and looked at Scott, asking for a permission... I guess.

"You're just happily inviting people like that, when your place is not even really your place?" Jackson interrupted, annoyance evident on his face and receiving a hard punch on his shoulder from Erica, and a deathly glare from Lydia and me. Freaking dickhead.

"Jackson." Scott said in an authoritative tone and glared at said guy.

"Er, well... I-I," En stuttered, not knowing what to say, rubbing the back of his neck, not expecting such a question.

"Uncle Vic will be very pleased if you bring them for dinner." Leo said calmly, but I noticed him glancing at Jackson, which made the latter shut his mouth tightly and throw up his hands in surrender. Did I hear a faint whine? I hoped so. Serves you right, Jackson!

"Really?" En asked, voice hopeful, and staring at his brother with sparkling eyes.

Leo smiled, like really smiled (that was so damn hot) at En, and patted the latter's head softly. "Of course he will. Don't you remember, he always says the more people are in his house the merrier it will be?" En's eyes were twinkling and he quirked a smile and open his mouth to say something, when the bell rang loudly, signaling the end of lunch.

"Eight o'clock at Hale's house. Be there." Leo said simply, more like commanding, to us and took En's wrist, walking away from us. En turned around and waved his free hand cheerfully at us and shouted "See you guys tonight!"

I turned around with my arms crossed on my chest, looking at the five people in front of me. "What the hell just happened?"

\=*Q*=/

"Explain it right now. When the hell did Derek Hale become their personal chauffeur? Damn it, Scott! You're hiding something from me. I'm totally fucking right about you casting me out, Scott!" I hissed while folding my arms across my chest, pacing in the living room in front of Scott. Everybody was here. We came straight to his house after school ended. No wait, scratch that. We came straight to his house after En, with Leo standing beside the smaller twin like a bodyguard, excitingly biding us goodbye and hopped into Derek's black Camaro speeding off. _Derek_'s car.

"Sit down, Stiles! You're going to leave marks on my mom's carpet if you keep pacing like this, and you know she will not be very happy about it." Scott uttered. I sat down next to Erica on the couch, who was bluntly watching the television while snuggling with Boyd as if nothing wrong has happened, eating chips. Jackson and Lydia were sitting on the loveseat, watching television as well, completely ignoring their Alpha and me.

"You said you didn't invite Lydia?" I asked, raising my eyebrow while pointing accusingly at the strawberry-blond girl. Well, it was fucking weird that she was acting like she knew when she didn't, unless she already knew, which meant that she was at the pack meeting at the Hale's house.

"Keep me out of your childish argument, Stiles. I'm not the one that had detention for mistaking someone's gender." she commented mockingly, eyes still fixed on the screen, not bothering to look up.

"Thank you for reminding me of the most embarrassing moment of my life, Lydia." I retorted sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I turned my head back to Scott. "So, tell me now!"

He sighed in surrender. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you, let's go to my room. And for the second time Stiles, I'm not casting you out. And we told Lydia at lunch earlier." he stood up and walked up to his room without waiting for me, knowing that I was going to follow him.

I sat on the edge of his bed, waiting patiently (I mean very, _very_ patiently) for my best friend to open his damn mouth, legs tapping up and down on the floor.

"I thought you knew about the Filtiarn family?" he said, and it sounded more like a question to me. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"If I knew about them, I wouldn't ask you, chuckle-head. Plus, why would you think I knew about them?" I asked confused.

"Well, you're our walking bestiary and expert in this supernatural thing more than any of us is?" he retorted.

"Apparently, I'm not. What's wrong with them?"

"Do you even know what 'Filtiarn' stands for?"

"Just spit it out, Scott!" my patience was slowly fading with all these questions.

He sat down at the desk and crossed his arms over his chest, wearing a serious expression. "Filtiarn means lord of the wolves, Stiles. En's full name is, En Silvanus Filtiarn, and Leo's is, Leo Wulfric Filtiarn." he stopped for a moment, eyeing me. "Doesn't that say anything to you?" he inquired when I didn't respond. I creased my eyebrows, which made him sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Silvanus means the woods, in Greek mythology the name is also known as the protector of the forest, while Wulfric means wolf's power, which is Old English." he explained.

I gaped at him. "Who are you? What did you do with Scott?" I questioned in shock. Why? Of fucking course I was shock that _Scott_ of all people knew something that I didn't know. This dense puppy-guy didn't even know he was allergic to peanuts before he was turned into a wolf, and even after he became the alpha, he still got a D in Chemistry.

He scoffed and shook his head. "I googled last night after the pack meeting." he grinned proudly.

"Okay, that I believe. Continue." I uttered while swishing my hand through the air, motioning him to continue.

"Do you remember, you said that werewolves have some sort rank? The ones at the bottom are Omegas, followed up by Betas, then Alphas, and at the top are True Alphas. Do you remember that?" he asked and I nodded slowly, not sure where the hell this was going. "Well, the Filtiarn family is actually the top. Above True Alphas." he stated. I narrowed my eyes, collecting all the details I received and it suddenly clicked in my head. My eyes widened and I start gaping in shock at Scott.

"Yo-you mean they are... They're more powerful than you?!" I hissed in shock. What the hell?! I never heard anything about the Filtiarn family, but the name sounded oddly familiar.

Scott shrugged. "En is the one that holds the title of King of Wolves after their parents died. Leo... Well, you could say Leo is his right-man." he continued.

"What do you mean, their parents died?" I asked, only to realize how stupid that question was.

"Died as in not breathing anymore, what else would I mean?" Scott replied, mocking me the best he could. Well, this is the only chance to show off his intelligence because fuck, I really don't know anything about this. Like, zero. Nothing. Nada.

"I meant, what happened to them, you idiot?" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know. Mr. Hale didn't tell us the reason. He just told us that it was not very nice talking about people who died. We went to the Hale house last night to welcome them, and I wasn't inviting you or Lydia because Mr. Hale told me not to. The twins are still adjusting to interact with humans around their 'den'." he explained, quoting his fingers at the last word.

"Well, that explains why Leo tried to kill me," I mumbled while tapping my chin with my index finger, narrowing my eyes. "I was being rude to his lord." I continued.

"Yup. And about dinner tonight, it was like an absolute order, dude." Scott said, walking to his closet and searching for some clothes to wear tonight.

"What do you mean?"

"He ordered us to go to the Hale's house tonight for dinner." he stated simply, still busy roaming his clothes. After a few moments he pulled out a blue and white Henley. "And the wolf inside of us have to follow the order, whether we like it or not." he continued before he turned around, facing me. "You probably should head home now, Stiles. It's the _Hale_'s house, after all." he smirked while resting his hand on his hip.

I knitted my eyebrows together, confused what he was talking about, before realization hit me. Hard. The dinner was at _the_ Hale's house. At Derek's house! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! "Oh my God! What am I going to do, man?! What am I going to wear? I don't know his favorite color! Shit, man! I'm doomed!" I began to freak out, and my heartbeat began to speed up just thinking about dinner with Derek.

Scott laughed and sat next to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulder. "Chill, dude. Chill. Just wear what you usually wear, man."

"Lydia! She'll help me." I beamed at the thought of the fashionable girl. Yeah, she would definitely help me. I jumped up from my seat and started walking towards the door, when Scott said "They're already gone, man."

My shoulders sagged in surrender and I sigh heavily while my best friend chuckled. Damn you, Scott. I suddenly looked up at him with an evil smile.

"I don't like that smile." he stated, the chuckle fading away quickly after seeing my smile. I glanced over at his clock on his bedside table, it showed 6:48 PM.

"You're going to help me, Scott. Now, go clean yourself up and get changed. I'll be waiting downstairs. If you're not finished in twenty minutes, I will drag your furry ass down to my house." I commanded him like a boss.

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me like I had grown another head. "Wha-"

"Now, Scott. Or I will tell Mr. Gordon, that you broke into his office to find the answer sheet for our Calculus test last month." I smirked evilly at him, wiggling my eyebrows up and down.

"I hate you." he mutters darkly and looked at me in disdain, before he began to walk towards his bathroom.

"I love you too, buddy." I skipped down the stairs to his living room humming happily.

\=*Q*=/

**_+So, I hope you guys like it. Stay tuned for the next chapter and stay awesome, guys! I appreciate good reviews and opinions! xD_**


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner at The Hales House

_**Hey guys! My God, sorry I take a freaking long time to update this story. Anyway, this one are unbeta-ed. So, please don't be mad at me. But, I can promise you that once it's been beta-ed, I will re-update it. So, here goes nothing! **_

Chapter 2 : Dinner at the Hales house

"So, what do I have to call them? Your highness? Sire? You majesty? My lord?" I asked nervously and took out my cellphone from my red jacket's pocket and unlocked it to see a digital clock shows 7:55 PM. I put it back in the pocket and begun scratching my left wrist furiously.

"Will you calm down?" Scott asked and gently held my right hand, stopping me from wound up my wrist. It always like that since we were kid. Whenever I nervous too much or stay silent for just a minute, I will scratch my left wrist and Scott, being a wonderful (cheesy, yeah I know) best friend, hold my hand gently to stop me from hurting my poor wrist. Having Scott as my best friend since we were five, is one chance of my lifetime. "Just act like usual. You're just going to make them feel awkward and even for yourself. Act like yourself when you talking to them at the school earlier," he vocalized and let go of my hand back to the steering wheel when he sure enough that my heartbeat slow down a little. I let him driving my baby girl this time because I didn't know where the Hales house was and I'm too nervous to drive right now which is fucking dangerous and I don't want to die in virgin. Yeah, that's the most important reason.

"Acting normal? Are trying to make a joke because it's not funny and you don't know how to make a funny joke, Scott. They were some kind freaking noble family and En, you know En? That petite little boy that I thought he's a girl ? He was the freaking leader of your little furry group. Not to mention, they were way more stronger than any of you and Principal Hale. How do you expect me to act normal?" my arms flailed in dramatic way and looked at him with my wide eyes. "And look at me," I tugged my t-shirt with hands up and down. "Am I really look good in these?" I asked him.

"For the thirteenth times, Stiles, you're look good in that shirt and it matched well with your jacket. Lydia said it herself, remember?" he breathed out, eyes never once left the road.

I scanned myself for I do't know how many times-even it's kinda dark. I was wearing my black and white shirt under my red jacket and a worn out dark blue jeans with my red sneakers. Yeah, I remembered when Lydia said _"Finally! You decided to come out from your geeky fashion huh? Goodbye, geeky Stiles,"_ while wiping fake tears and Erica teased me that I will lose my virginity soon after Derek sees me which I pleasurably smacked her on the arm and got a smack on the back of my head as a return.

We arrived at the Hales house a few minutes after eight and Scott parked the jeep next to Camaro and Lydia's BMW beside mine. I hopped out from the jeep and stared widely at the house. It was _huge._ It actually was a white stone cottage with black roof though I don't know it black or other dark color since it already night, so it's hard to recognize what color it was unless I was a werewolf.

"Hey, Jackson, honey," Lydia linked her arm with Jackson's. "I want a house like this when we're married," she said, more like demanding and place her head on his shoulder.

"It's creepy. House in the woods," he replied simply and guess what he get for his oblivious action. Yup, a punch on the ribs by his own girlfriend which make him wince in pain, and he's a werewolf, mind you.

"I don't know why I love an asshole like you," she muttered murderously and went to link her arm with chuckling Erica. Dear my insightful brain, please do take a note and make it permanent that never _ever_ try messing with Lydia Martin when she's angry.

We walked to the front porch and before I motioned to knock, the red wooden door slammed open and revealed a freakishly handsome guy. His hair was short dirty blonde hair that fight against gravity and his small intense blue eyes were perfectly place on his oval face between his pointed nose and a trimmed blonde stubble on his chin crossed to his both sideburns that made him look sexy matured man. His full lips curved up in smile, showing his white teeth. Then, he turns his head little, eyes still fix on me before he shouts, "They're here!"

"Hey, Faust," Scott greeted and hugged the guy with one arm (bro-hug) and nodded at him.

He then looked at Lydia and whistle in flirting tone. "Well hello there," he winked, smiled flirtingly at Lydia.

Jackson wrapped his arm around her waist and said with stern voice, "She's mine, dude. Back off."

Faust laughed and shook his head. "I'm just kidding, man. You must be Lydia, then," she nodded while flipped her strawberry-blonde lock on her shoulder, slightly smiled at her boyfriend for being protective over her. Such a lucky bitch.

Then, there was a high-pitch squeal from Faust's back and before I ever registered who that was, that person lunged themselves at me and wrapped their arms around me and gave a breaking-bone hug. I heard a feminine giggle which I assumed that person is a female and her boobs are firmly press on my chest. Okay, I take back about the lucky bitch. A gasp escaped from my mouth as her hug become tighter and tighter in every second and she quickly let me go.

"You're Stiles! Finally I can meet you face to face!" she squealed again while clapping my right hand with her both soft hands. She have Derek's color eyes that are sparkling with excitement and long jet black hair also like Derek's. Everything about her are just like Derek, in female version and friendlier than that broody guy.

"Er, am I that famous or you're just my fan? Wait, you could be a stalker," I said with narrow eyes at her.

She laughed. "Well, I might be your stalker," she says jokingly while wiggled her eyebrows and linked her arm around mine and pulled me inside the house and the smell of delicious food lingered around me. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Laura, Derek's beautiful older sister," she continued jokingly and snickered. "I'm not that old, FYI. I'm twenty five and that's still young."

"Where's the Filtiarn?" Boyd asked, once he entered the house while snoffing the air.

"Oh, they just take a walk like an hour ago. They'll be here in-" Faust's explanation was cut off.

"You're here!" I turned around to see En was smudged with dirt on his face and his white t-shirt and white short, showing his thin fair legs (dude! that was one hell pair of sexy legs), and his hands both high up in the air like a happy five years old kid. Just that his age was sixteen with a small build. He started to run when his body being lifted in air by Leo and put him on the shoulder.

"Shower first," Leo stated expressionlessly and begun to walk pass us and to upstairs in a blink of eyes.

"So, Stiles," Laura said in whisper voice and grinned cheekily at me -arm still linking with me- when she let the others pass through us so that we were the last one in the corridor. "I heard a lot about you but never get the chance to meet you in person. But, when En told me that you guys having dinner here, I'm so excited to see you," she confessed.

I knitted my eyebrows in confusion. Never in my life that some hot chick said she was excited to see me in person. Okay Universe, you got me. I'm already dead, am I? Or is this some kind of lame trick that you want me to hallucinate and went crazy? This must be some wet dream. I pinched my arm and yeah, it hurt. So, this was definitely not a dream."Is this some kind of welcoming prank? Or am I dreaming things?" I asked, more likely to myself.

She chuckled, amuse with my questions. "No, it's not a welcoming prank and no, you are not dreaming," she answered. "I'm telling the truth. You just like what he describes about you," she added.

"What En told you about me?" I asked, so sure that En was the one who told her about me. Who else, right? Leo definitely out of the question since he hate my gut and want to kill me. Derek? We're never speak with each other, not a single word.. Well, maybe a few times nodded at each other or small smile (just me) whenever our eyes met unintentionally. So, he's out. Faust? This was the first time I've met him. Principal Hale? I'm not gonna think she told about me to her own daughter. Fuck no.

She chuckled again but this one she amused about something else, not me. But something else which I don't know what it is. "It's-"

"Laura!" someone yelled from behind her. I knew that voice everywhere, always does. That sexy voice that always haunting my every wet dreams. I glanced over at Derek, who stood behind Laura with anger filled his glowing yellow eyes and his teeth begun to lengthen its fangs. This sexy God was wearing dark maroon Henley shirt with black jean that hugged his lower part of his body perfectly. "Mother's calling."

I noticed Laura smirked at Derek. _Evilly. _"Really? I didn't hear it," she asked innocently, sounds like she taunting the owner of the Greek's god body.

Before Derek could counter his sister, a mid-forty man walked out from a room, that I assumed the dining room since all my friends went there, and looked at Derek, which I also assumed he glowered at Derek, when he retracted back his fangs and stepped into the the dining room with angry huff and turned to look at us, likely glared daggers at Laura and when the she wolf seemed unfaze by it, the older man sighed and shook his head before he smiled at me. "I'm sorry for my children behaviors," he apologized. "I'm Victor Hale, by the way," he reached out his hand to me.

I smiled goofily (I think) and took the offer hand. "The pleasure are all mine, sir. And don't worry about the behavior thingy because Scott and Jackson are far more worst than that and I assure you that despite Scott for being the true alpha, he's a kid in big, furry body of sixteen years old hormonal teenage boy and he always whining and whimpering like a baby when he does not get what he want and Jackson also like that but he's more like bitching around until he pick Lydia's nerve and-"

"Stiles!" Scott hollered, shutting up my rambling and I even didn't know when he stood in front of me with eyebrow raised. "Calm down, dude! There's nothing to be nervous about, man," he added in whisper (stupid thing to do in a house full with werewolves) and looked at me worriedly and glanced over at Laura then at Mister Hale, both wore same expression as Scott.

I laughed nervously when both Hales look amusingly at me. "Sorry, old habit hard to die."

"Mister Stiles!" En called from the top of the stairs with clean baby-blue t-shirt and black knee-length sweatpants. Leo the loyal black knight, stood beside him wearing black jeans with red and white raglan shirt. En, as always he _is_, smiled brightly at me and strolled down the stairs and walked to me. "Come on, you must try Auntie Talia and Laura's cooking especially Auntie Talia's pasta. It's the most delicious food I'd ever taste," he beamed a sunshine smile (I'm serious when I said sunshine because I was like almost blind by his smile) and tugged my sleeve, motioning me to follow him to the dining room.

"Come," Laura said while hugging my arm with her both hands and we entered together into the dining room.

I can felt my mouth gawking on the sight of the mountain of foods on the long table in the center of the dining room, mostly food that I recognized; spaghetti with meatballs, creamy pasta that have shrimps -that I assumed it seafood pasta; chocolate and velvet cakes, potato salad, fruit salad, several types of pies, meatloaves, chicken soup, mac n'cheese and some several beverages. Just imagine it all in freaking big portion and I'm not even exaggerating it, especially the pasta. How many people they've been invited? Fifty? I snorted mentally.

"No, I'm just inviting your pack, Mister Stiles," En said out of sudden. I look at him incredulously like _what the hell?_ How on earth he know what I was thinking. Then, I realized that all the people in the dining staring at me, some with amuse expression some with you're-an-idiot-Stiles expression (definitely Lydia, Erica and Jackson, no need to think too hard who make the expression) and some just expressionless (of course Derek and Leo), that I was _accidentally_ saying it out loud. I begun to wonder if the snort that I've just made was mentally or real. "Is something wrong? Do you want more food?" he questioned, this time with worry expression.

"No, no! This was way, _way _more than enough," I laughed nervously. "Just wondering how are we going to finish all these foods in just one night. It's like you want to feed a bunch of giant trolls and I bet that even them cannot finish all of these. And I don't mean troll that have spiky red hair and looks like a creepy baby, nope. I mean it -"

"Stiles."

"-by twenty something feet tall and have rounded stomach that can fit two human in that filthy stomach and just swallow us without breaking our bones to fit into its mouth. Urgh, that was disgusting! Hey, is troll exist too? Oh my God! They'll going to eat us, aren't they? They going to cook us in large black cauldron and-"

"_Stiles_!" Scott barked at me while shook my shoulder, shut me up from my yapping.

"What?!" I barked back, seriously annoyed with him. Barking at me like a dog. Well, he's practically part of dog species, so I'm not being dramatic.

"You scaring people away, dude!" he whispered near my right ear while nudging my ribs with his elbow. I scanned the dining room and saw the Hales just watching me with amuse with Faust and Laura stifled their laugh while the older Hales just smiled slightly. My pack mates... Nope! I do not want to look at them, especially Lydia and Erica. Hell, even now I felt their eyes bore straight through my brain like freaking lasers combines with Medusa staring-power that can turn anyone who stares at her eyes into stone. Just this time it's two Medusas. Imagined the horror that I'm going through, man.

"Are you okay, Mister Stiles?" En asked worriedly. "Do you want to rest for a bit? You look pale," he added, more worry than before.

I looked at him and snorted. The ugliest snort I think I ever made. Way to go embarrassing yourself again, Stiles. "Don't worry about him, En. He's just too," Lydia answered it on my behalf, though I knew that she did not want me to embarrass myself _and _our pack. "Excited to be here," she glanced keenly at me when our eyes met. I gulped out of fear because I'm going to die once we leave the Hales house. Goodbye, dad. Goodbye, my fuckable Derek Hale. Goodbye, my friends-slash-pack. Goodbye, world.

"Now, now. Why don't we just take a seat and begin demolish all these food because, man-" Faust said while rubbing his stomach playfully and eyeballing the food on the table. "-it's smell so good and I don't want to wait you guys chattering anymore."

Leo enfolded his fingers around his little twin's wrist and dragged the latter to the end of the table and pull the chair for En to sit. He then took a seat on the right silently before he looked at us while implicitly signing for us to take a damn seat. You see the _damn_? Yeah, his eyes said that without he have to utter a word. I don't know either I want to think that was badass or frightening. "Mister Stiles, come here! Come here," En said cheerfully while gestured a pat at the chair on his left side though his short hand don't reach the chair.

I taken aback a little that he wants _me_ of all people in the dining room to sit next to him! It was mostly like I'm his left-man. How awesome is that? I just offered an awkward (I think it's awkward because I don't what to do) smile while patted my back mentally with proud for myself. I glanced at Principle Hale (should I call her Mrs. Hale since we're in her house, not school?), full-knowing that that the position supposed belong to her. She gave me a curt nod and smiled while mouthing _it's okay._

So, I slowly walked to the chair while the others also motioning to take their own seat. Mrs. Hale (I decided to call her Mrs. Hale) tok a seat next to Leo and Mr. Hale next to her followed by Faust, Laura and Derek. While Scott sit next to me followed by Jackson, Lydia, Erica and Boyd. I took a chance to glance over at Derek, who's seat way too far away (not exactly, just he seat on the last row) from me and the mountain of food blocking the view of him. Aw, damn. I am _not _pouting. It's not like we're lover, pfft. We're not even what sane people called friends with just a simple nod and smile. We're... Acquaintance? Yeah, that's it.

"Hey Scott, why don't you exchange your seat with Derek?" I froze in my place for a few seconds before I looked up and my eyes encountered with Derek's lemongrass eyes for a while (I don't know okay because I fucking drown in his eyes) before I shifted my gaze to the person that asked the stupid (brilliant, actually) question, Laura. She smiled mischievously at me while wiggling her eyebrows while Faust bit his bottom lips to hold his urge to laugh. Well, not just him, but Scott and Jackson also looked like they try very hard (fuck them) to hold their laugh, either.

"Yeah, sure. I have no problem with that," Scott choked out while stood up from his seat and clamped his mouth though I still can hear the faint chuckle. Laugh while you can, dumbass.

"Sit next to me," Leo said (command), not looking at anyone while stuffing pasta in a plate and placed it in front of En, who beaming at the food. I looked at Scott and vice versa, sending mentally message that only the two of us know as we always did it since we were kids. I sent _'did you hear that?'_ look at him and guessed what? He nodded. I'm not telling bullshit okay~ anyway, back to story. _'What I'm suppose to do?'_ he replied. I rolled my eyes. _'How the hell I know what you suppose to do, man'._

"Come sit here, Scott," Mrs. Hale spoke up (thank God!) and stood up and the other Hales (all of them) also repeated the motion and moves. Scott looked at me and then at Leo, who still looked like nothing happen and back to me before he hesitantly walked to Mrs. Hale previous seat. So, after everybody settled with their new seat (Derek next to me, Scott next to Leo, Mrs. Hale next to Scott followed by Mr. Hale, Faust and Laura), we started dig in the food.

I _really _ignoring the fact that Derek was seating next to me. This was the first time I see him this close, like fifteen inches apart. And please my little heart, just stop beating so loud! I hate you~ fucking hate you. You heard me, heart?! My wrist begun to itch. I scratched it furiously while bit my bottom lip. I looked at Scott when he _accidentally _cleared his throat and look at me worriedly. He send _'Think something else, dude!' _look at me. Something else? Something else... "Hey En-"

"Yes, Mister Stiles!" I looked at him with an eyebrow rise. He looked too excited and beamed too brightly just by me called his name and that just make me wondering if he has ADHD like me. He must have notice my internal debating when he smiled sweetly at me and said, "Your heart thumping really fast and you looks very nervous, Mister Stiles. But, when you called my name, you heart rate slow a bit. I'm very happy I can make you feel a little ease."

"Is that so?" I shrugged my shoulders and popped a dark purple grape in my mouth and begun chewing it.

"You were saying?" he asked.

I peeled away my gaze from my plate and looked at him and repressed my urge to pinch his cheeks when he's 100% focus on me and that's so freckin adorable. "What, oh yeah," I swallowed the grape before I ask."I just wondering where do you live before you came here? I have been picturing that you must have a humongous stone castle that have hundreds or thousands of servants to serve your through the day and this _huge _armies of guards to keep you safe because you're their king and they have to keep you safe and all. And you have this big bedroom, like, fifty times bigger than mine at home and have this totally big king-sized bed that five more of you still can fit on it and when you jump on it, you bounce back to the floor but you're not going to hurt because you have this thick and fluffy carpet underneath it. Wow, how awesome was that?" I panted once I finish my rant and stared at him, hopefully he gets everything I just said but if he say that he don't get any clue or don't quite catch up, like most of the people, what the hell I just said; I'm going to run out from this house swiftly and dig my own grave and no one cannot find it because that's totally awkward and embarrassing when all the attention are on him. I can tell that the werewolves can hear my pounding heart that can be match with Usain Bolt's speed and trust me, my heartbeat going to win.

The dining room fall in silence. Shit! Am I said too much? Did I said something insensitive? Oh my God, was it about the castle? Or because of the bedroom comment? Thank you, brain for letting the mouth spatting all the nonsense. Once again you succeed in making me look like an idiot in front of the twins and now you just add other people to watch the humiliating moment of us, _and _you just make it more special with Derek is sitting next to me. _Thank you_, brain!

I scratched again on the back of my wrist and bit my bottom lip. Why I open my stupid, idiotic mouth? Why, God? Before I could open my mouth to apologize, which I don't know why, a big and warm hand placed gently on my wrist, preventing me from abusing it. I do _not _need to guess whose hand is that because only _Derek_ that sit on my right side. He rubbed circles on my wrist and the weird thing is that that I don't feel my heart racing anymore. In fact, it became calmer and slower to normal and I can feel myself being to relax a bit. I spared a glance on him, who refused to peel away his gaze from his plate and I formed a small smile at him though he's not looking. I don't care, okay because that's amazing whatever the hell he just did. I feel... Cozy? It was cozy but that's not the word to describe this feeling. It felt... Right.

A soft cackle broke my thought and I looked at En. "You're always know how to astound me, Mister Stiles," he smiled genuinely.

"Is that so?" he nodded.

"So, where do you live?" Lydia asked, to my amaze.

En looked at her. "Well, I live in the woods with Leo that was very far away from here and it takes seven hours to get there with Leo wolf's speed," he answered with a shrug.

"Means?"

"Leo wolf's speed is ten times faster than mine," Faust answered with Laura nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and trust me, girl. You don't want to play tag with him on the full moon because before you can even run away, he already caught you and that's no fun at all," the latter uttered with waved her fork at Lydia and chortled when Leo grumbled lowly and I swore to God that he only stopped his deathly grumble when Scott looked at him, well, let say _cutely_. "But, dad can keep up with his speed though," she added.

I looked at Mr. Hale, who was laughing merrily, proud of his speed... Maybe. "You're too overestimate me, Laura," he laughed again. "But yeah, I still can keep up with Leo but he still faster than any of us here."

"Not En," Leo muttered while took a big bite of his pasta and begun munching it, not bothered to look at any of us but once awhile he glanced at En and sometimes at _Scott._ I'm not sure I want to know why he has this weird soft spot for my best friend and thought that nobody notice. Well buddy, your thought is so wrong. I laughed smugly in my mind.

"En ran faster than you?" Jackson asked skeptically and raised his eyebrow at the said name before shifted to the taller twin. This douche really want someone to kick his fucking ass! One more time he open his mouth to make a snarky comment at En, I swear to my Batman's whole collections to cut his freckin tongue and toss it into the sea and I don't know how but I will do it! Once again Derek rubbed his thumb in circles (I _totally _forgot that his hand still wrapping around my wrist) on my wrist and just like that my anger wash away and became calm once again. I keep noticing Scott's raised an eyebrow to me a couple of times. I just ignored it because if he ever brought this up, I will bring Leo's matter to counter back.

Leo glowered at Jackson and his canines begun to appear underneath his lips and eyes flashed silver. "Yes, he's faster than Leo. I saw they ran together once," Mrs. Hale replied serenely but stared ghastly at the blonde douche. En just gave a small smile at Jackson (he's such an angel, being nice with Jackson even that douche tries to berate him) while he moved to take the pasta bowl and take it and place it on his plate. ...What? Already on second round?

"How it looks like?" Erica interjected. "Your place I mean," she added when En gives a puzzle look at her while munching the pasta. En halted his munching movement while Leo and the Hales froze like a statue (even Derek halted his rubs on my wrist) for a few seconds before they gained back their composes. Well that's strange.

"It's not like what Mister Stiles pictured it," he smiled at me but it's not a fully smile like before. It's like he was forcing himself to smile. "No stone castle or servants or guards. It was just a cabin in the middle of the woods. And we have this outdoor fireplace at the back of the cabin that we used when all the packs were gathered once a year but we're not doing it anymore after...," he trailed off while his smile faltered and looked so trouble with the conversation. He must be troubled to speak about his parents after they died. Yeah, I knew how it feel to talk about someone that used to have a place in this heart and being ripped apart when they're gone forever from us.

Once again the dining room fell in heavy silence. No one knew what to say, even Mrs. Hale. Laura and Faust, whom like to tease people and cackle around also seemed to look sad and sorrow.

"Full moon is in two weeks from now," I blurted out and quickly shut it tight. En tilted his head with confuse expression and thank God that his despair face faded away little by little. "Er, I mean we can do the fire gathering thingy -which remind me exactly like a campfire- in the woods on full moon. I can make s'mores and hot chocolates and coffees with Lydia while you guys do your wolfy activities and that's of course if you wan to. It just some random suggestion that passing by my mind like a drive-through," I explained with a shrug.

"Really?" En asked with a tilt of his head to the right side. "You want to do that with me?"

"Of course I want to. That's going to be fun," I grinned at him, tried to bring back his shining smile on his lips. And thank God, it came back just a mere second after I said it. Another thank God, the tension around the room diminished into a thin air when Laura and Erica both (these two strangely like a one person) cheered in agreement and planning what they'll do on the full moon. So far, it's great that my pack and Hale pack bonding smoothly with laughter and teasing each other.

I underestimated En's body. That little body have no limit when it comes to food. He ate a lot and most of the food went into his stomach and Laura even teased that En controlling his eating habits (*skeptical look*). Where the hell did the food gone when he don't even go to toilet? No wonder Mrs. Hale and Laura cooked all the food in big portions.

I also has to hold my urge to facepalm my face lots of times whenever En and I talked with each other after dinner. I'm 200% sure that he lived in that cabin in the middle of woods with no television or internet connection or cellphone or even a magazine. He's like a white canvas, y'know? He did not know a thing! He didn't know Batman! Who the hell in the world does not know who Batman is and don't make me start with curly fries. But, _at least_ he knew what Harry Potter is because Mrs. Hale gave all the seven series of Harry Potter to him as Christmas present. So being _the _Stiles Stilinski, I decided to drag him (Leo grumbled at that word; 'drag') and taught him about all the awesome things that he has been missing of his entire life until we have a cool topic to talk and I don't care how long it's going to take because man, this guy really like a newborn baby. And being _the _En Filtiarn, he agreed excitingly while Leo groaned a little because hey, where En goes he goes.

It's 11.30PM when Mrs. Hale ushered us to go home because it's school night and as the principal, she responsible to make sure every students follow her rules. We bid goodbyes with hugs and shake hands. And guess what? When I shaking hand with Derek, I can feel the small note in between our palms and I looked at him questioningly and nodded before we broke the shake. I slipped the note on my jeans pocket without looking at it and walked to the jeep.

Once I was so sure that we're far from werewolf hearing, I pocketing out the note and stared at it with wide eyes when I saw the content. "Dude, Derek just gave me his phone number," I muttered quietly. "He gave me his phone number!" I cheered in whisper tone while waving the small note in front of Scott with a wide grin. The best night of my life! Maybe, just maybe this time it's possible to lose my virginity to him. I laughed deviantly in my mind.

"Well, good for you. I guess," he shrugged his shoulder without looking away from the road while hummed happily. I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow at him. Well, that's weird. Usually he tried to berate Derek for corrupting my mind (Derek are totally innocent in this case by the way. It just that I always talk about Derek at him whenever we spent time together). He was humming _happily_ when I talk about Derek equally to weird.

"No snarky comments?" I asked sarcastically.

He looked at me for a moment before back to the road. "What are you implying, Stiles?"

"Well, I don't know. I just expecting 'Whoop didoo! Oh no, wait. It suppose to be ugh right? Because you're going to have sex with him. Dude, that's gross and don't you think it's kinda bestiality?'" I mocked his gesture of talk whenever we (I) talked about _the_ Hale.

He laughed and shook his head twice. "Nope, I think I'm good."

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" I asked, a little panic for his calm reaction. It's freak me out more than ease me.

"I don't know. I just feel happy and something that I can't put a word on this particular feeling," he admitted and gave a dopey smile, like he's fall in love.

...Wait.

"Um, care to elaborate that particular feeling to me?" I questioned while made a quoting fingers at the word 'particular'.

I just realized that we already in front of Scott's house when he parked the jeep on the side of the road and he let out a _dreamy_ sigh. "It-It's difficult to define this feeling. It just... confusing! My wolf feel calm and intense at the same time. _I_ feel it too, you know and I like it so damn much," he explained with starry eyes and I can confirmed under the street light that illuminating his face (mine too!), he's blushing.

Ooookay, I know what's this _particular_ feeling is and I'm not going to tell him. Firstly because I'm his best friend and best friend do not help each other, much. Unless you're in death-kind-a-way trouble. Secondly because I think that Scott need to figure this out by himself and not just depend on me to solve his problem life. He's sixteen for God's sake and he even has lost his virginity to girl that he banged up on Lydia's party last year... Shit. That's hurt my manhood. Anyway, back to Scott. "I don't know what to say, man. You have to figure it out by yourself, I mean you hardly can explain it let alone to put it in a word. So, I can't help you. Sorry, dude," I clapped his shoulder and grinned apologetically, feeling a hunk of solicitous for him. He's practically my brother after all.

"That's cool, man. S'not like it will going to cause any trouble once I figure it out, right? It just a dumb feeling after all," he shrugged again. "Well, you better get out from here or your dad going to go all-sheriff with you again," he smiled and hopped out from the jeep and bid goodnight before he jogged into his house.

I let out a sigh and maneuvered to the driver's seat and looked at Scott's house. Scott my man, trust me. You will not going to say it dumb once you figure it out and you will _definitely_ cause trouble for it. And maybe plus with bitching a lot about it. Gosh, I need to be prepare for that day to come. I started to drove off from the driveway and headed home with a grin, remembering back the moment Derek touched me. I'm going to have a wet dream again tonight!

_**+So, how was it? I hope my grammar does not irk you guys too much! . Hope you guys can R&R for this chapter. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter and stay awesome, guys! *BROFIST* (m) xD**_


	3. Author's Note

_**Hey guys! First of all, I want to freaking apologize to you guys because I have to ON HOLD this story because I'm so fucking busy with my works (see the plural? -.-') and I'm currently in progress to move to LA (ooh-la-lah!) and since it's my freaking first time out from country and have to make visa thingy and all. So yeah, lots of crappy things to handle. So, uh, hope you guys are not angry with me or disappointed. Please oh please my awesome readers~ I promise that once I settle in, I will continue this story. Hope you guys can patiently wait for it! Once again, I am so sorry for this mess! Be awesome guys! Love you all! *wink* *wink***_


End file.
